vssaxtonhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Vagineer
'''Ecaf Diputs Ruoy Ffo Thgir Elims Taht Epiw Ot Gniog S'eH Description The Vagineer is a Garry's Mod character derived from the Team Fortress 2 Engineer class. Abusing the Garry's Mod faceposer tool allows the Engineer’s facial muscles to be distorted into resembling a human vagina. Unique attributes of the Vagineer include, but are not limited to: a tendency to growl, the ability to launch and regrow limbs, the ability to spit acid, and a generally terrifying nature. He speaks in a strange, backwards dialect that only he and few others who speak his language can understand which, to this day, nobody can decipher, mainly due to the brutal murders of those foolish individuals who try to interact with him. In the Youtube Garry's Mod community, Vagineer frequently harasses other TF2 characters, or is the brunt of surreal jokes concerning his unnatural nature. The Vagineer model was attributed to Youtube user mssnor as a personal avatar in several videos. VSH Abilities Passive: ' *Reverse Control Point **The Sudden Death, 'Control Point' objective is reversed, meaning that the Vagineer will have to capture the Control Point, while the players try to stop him from doing so. *Immune to Jarate (Undocumented, likely a bug from his old passive) '''Rage Ability: ' *Egar **Sentry Control - The Blue Team's Sentry Guns become permanently rogue, targeting and attacking their teammates. These Sentries can be destroyed by the team through damage. When there is no target, they waste their ammo by firing the ground. They can also be repaired and upgraded by the Vagineer. **Reversed Control - The Vagineer confuses you so much that forward is backwards, right is left, and vice versa, making your movement controls reversed while under the effects of his rage. Your Equipped weapon is locked during the Vagineer's rage (meaning you cannot change to a gun if you are weilding your melee weapon once the rage begins). The Escape Plan will damage you instead of heal you as well. **Reversed Damage - While under the effects of his rage, the Vagineer takes negative damage, meaning that he is healed instead of hurt when shot. '''Old-School: *Vagineer loses the abilitys of Egar and gets Godmode, Instant Super Jump, ''and a ''Speed Boost on rage. Tips for playing Vagineer *While under attack by a large group, using your rage ability can gain you a large boost of health, as the enemy team's reaction time is usually slow. *While an enemy is running away, using your taunt can also be rewarding, as they run towards you instead! *When using your rage, sentries will attack the BLU team. Use this to your advantage. *When there are crowded sentry zones, your rage can dispatch quite a few enemies. *If low on health and you have a rage ready, and a slow projectile like a rocket or a bomb is coming towards you try raging before it hits you to regain some health. *If you hear a Soldier use the Buff Banner, using your rage when he pulls out the Valve Rocket Launcher is very beneficial. *During your rage, you are nearly completely resistant to knockback. Use this to absorb all Valve Rockets coming at you with ease. Tips for fighting Vagineer *Try to be fast with your reaction time and read all text on the screen; knowing when your controls are reversed can be very helpful. *As an Engineer, you can be very helpful with dispensers and sentry guns, but always remember this: When the Vagineer taunts, destroy your sentry as fast as possible! *As an Engineer, it is recommended to keep your destruction tool equipped if you have a sentry out. This will allow you to destroy your sentry once Vaginner rages. *As an Engineer, even if you don't have your destruction tool out the moment Vaginner rages, rapidly pressing 5 and 1 will destroy your sentry if you have Fast Weapon Switch on. *Try not to shoot the Vagineer when he taunts so that he cannot heal. *During the Vagineer's rage ability, he can still take percentage based damage (backstabs, Equalizer taunt, etc.); do not be fooled by the reverse damage. Trivia *The song played during Vagineer's taunt is a rock cover of the My Little Pony theme song played backwards. *Egar is Rage spelt backwards. Origin category:Original Boss Category:Bosses